Tangled: The Soldier's Story
by Redspeare
Summary: This is my personal idea of Eugene's back story from the time he left the orphanage.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

This story is my personal take on Eugene's back story. It could be considered an "AU" version of Tangled. The character of Eugene here is based on the movie version, not the bumbling buffoon of the animated series. In the early drafts, I completely ignored the existence of the animated series, but after some thought, I decided to include Cassandra, to give voice to another perspective on the events, and so that her interaction with other characters could advance the story. However, she is the only piece of the animated series I've brought in. Rapunzel has been invested as Crown Princess of Corona, and still has her short, brunette hair.

It is a bit difficult to pin down the era this story supposedly takes place in. In the movie, Disney is not very specific, but they are more specific with when Frozen takes place, and Rapunzel and Eugene's cameo on that movie gives me the time period of the early 1800s that I am using here. That time frame makes it very odd they that are using crossbows. Personally, I'm attributing it to institutional hoplophobia at Disney. Therefore, I'm going to update the weaponry a little.

Also, the "Royal Guard" of the movie and series is who I'm referring to as the "Civic Guard." They seemed to be more cops than soldiers to me. 

**The Soldier's Story: Chapter One**

Eugene glared at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a military uniform, and not just any uniform. The King had wanted to reward him for returning Rapunzel to Corona, and as the prime suitor of the Crown Princess of Corona, he had to maintain a certain image. And so, he had been appointed as the honorary Colonel in Chief of the Royal Horse Guards. It was no more than a sinecure, and it irked him. But if it was what he had to do to be with her, he'd put up with it.

The uniform had been tailored specifically for him by the Royal Tailor, who had been surprised by Eugene's insistence that the tunic allow full freedom of movement for his arms.

"This is a soldier's uniform, not a mummer's costume. Make it so I can move in it."

The tunic was scarlet, with lots of gold braid on the sleeves. White riding breeches, and knee high black boots with gold spurs completed the basic ensemble. Eugene turned to the next item. It was a cuirass, metal back and breast plates. But this one was not the thin stamped brass of the Civic Guards, it was polished steel. The valet offered to assist him with it, but he declined. Instead he picked it up, put it on, and buckled all the straps without even having to look. The valet seemed a bit surprised that a former rogue would be so familiar with body armor. He then picked up and buckled on the sword belt, again without having to even look. He drew the sword and inspected it. It was not one of the curved "hangers" that the Civic Guards carried, but a long, straight bladed cavalry saber. He checked the edge, and it was nice and sharp. He had asked the Royal Armorer to tune it up for him, and the man had done a first-class job. It was no "munitions" quality blade either, like those issued to the rank and file Troopers. This was a finely forged weapon, its fullered blade perfectly tempered to have just the right amount of flexibility. He tried a moulinet to test the balance, then slipped the blade back into its nickel-plated steel scabbard. The scabbard was suspended from the belt by two leather straps, so that it would hang at the wearer's thigh when mounted, but when on foot it was a pain in the ass. Fortunately, there was a simple solution, a hook on the belt that the top ring of the scabbard connected to, thus hanging the sword straight down, along the side of the wearer's leg There was also a helmet. Again, not the thin brass of the Civic Guards, but light steel, nickel-plated and with a crest on the front, and a blue horse hair plume. He tried it on to see if he needed to adjust the liner, but it fit properly was it was. He took it off, and tucked it under his left arm. He was ready.

The reason he was dressed in his military get up, was that today was a major affair of State, and if he was to escort Rapunzel, he had to look the part. He made his way to the castle's grand entry room, where everyone was gathering for a Royal procession. He caught sight of Rapunzel. She was wearing a very formal gown, and looked incredible. A thought flashed through his mind, imagining the gown were white, and it was her wedding dress. The thought made him smile. He walked to her side, and when she turned and saw him, her mouth dropped open.

"My word Eugene. You look amazing. So dashing, and brave."

He smiled at her, and returned the compliment.

"You are quite amazing yourself this morning. The perfect princess."

She laughed.

"This thing is not very comfortable. It's heavy, and hot. And the shoes are making my feet hurt already, I'm dreading the procession."

Eugene tapped his breast plate.

"This thing isn't exactly light and cool either."

Just then, the King walked up. Eugene turned to him, drew himself to attention with a click of his heels, and bowed slightly from the waist.

"Good Morning your Majesty."

The King raised an eyebrow at the military crispness of Eugene's greeting.

"Good morning to you Eugene. Or should I say Colonel Fitzherbert?"

"As you please your Majesty, but I must confess I much prefer to be Eugene."

The Queen also came over, and Eugene gave her the same greeting as he had the King, with the addition of kissing her hand. She smiled warmly at him.

"Good morning Eugene. You look amazing."

Cassandra was rather surprised to see Eugene in a military uniform. She had been aware of his ceremonial appointment, but hadn't given it much thought. But this morning, he was not his usual swaggering, insouciant self. His bearing was actually "military", which just seemed out of character for him as far as she was concerned. She'd been gaining some grudging respect for him over time. Partly due to the simple fact that he obviously adored Rapunzel, and was utterly loyal and devoted to her. His crisp, precise greeting to the King and Queen had raised her eyebrows as much as it had the King's. As everyone got ready for the procession, Eugene put on his helmet, carefully setting it squarely in place, and setting the chin strap just right. The look on his face as he seemed to glare out from under the visor was not his usual sarcastic smirk either.

The Royal Herald called everyone to their places. The first row of the procession was their Majesties, the King on the right, the Queen on his left arm, then Rapunzel, with Eugene to her left. Cassandra, and one of the Queen's Ladies in waiting were next, then other Nobles of the Court of Corona.

The main doors were opened and the procession began its march. They made their way down the steps to the street, then turned to make their way to the City Cathedral. On both sides of the street, crowds were waving and cheering, many were calling Rapunzel's name and cheering specifically for her. Her return had been one of the happiest days in Corona's history.

They had just reached the half way point, when it happened. Two armed men suddenly rushed from the crowd toward their Majesties. Rapunzel was just opening her mouth to scream, when she saw a flash of blue and silver to her left, and suddenly, Eugene was between the armed men and her family, his saber ringing as it was drawn. The first man struck at him, but he parried the stroke easily, and in one smooth motion, reposted, putting the tip of his blade through the man's throat. He fell to the ground, gurgling blood as he tried to scream. The next man was slightly more prepared, and pointed a pistol at Eugene, but Eugene attacked with fury, and knocked the muzzle of the pistol up just as it fired. They traded only a couple of strokes before Eugene's blade caught him high inside his right thigh, opening the artery, and cutting the muscles. He fell to the ground, then tried to get up. But his face went white, his eyes rolled back and he collapsed in a spreading pool of blood. Eugene wiped his blade on the dead man's coat, and sheathed it. By this time a solid wall of guards had formed around the Royal Family, and were hurrying them back to the castle. Rapunzel was in shock, and very unsteady on her feet, so Eugene scooped her up in his arms and carried her. They were soon back inside the castle, and safe. The Queen looked pale, but she was more concerned about Rapunzel, who was shaking like a leaf and clinging to Eugene crying. The Royal Physician came running up, asking if any of the Royal Family were injured, he then turned his attention to Rapunzel. He prescribed a dose of brandy, and one was brought quickly. Rapunzel drank it, then coughed and sputtered. She was not used to brandy, or any other liquor for that matter. But she seemed to be calming down. The Queen asked for a dose of brandy herself, and downed it in one gulp without trouble. Rapunzel gradually recovered enough to allow Cassandra, and her other ladies in waiting to escort her to her chamber and put her to bed.

The King called Eugene aside.

"That blade work you did was not what I would expect from a former rogue and thief. Where did you learn that?"

Eugene looked at his boots for a moment, then pulled an item from his pocket. It was a medal.

"You don't remember giving me this do you? I don't expect you would, you decorated a lot of men after the battle of the East Pass."

The King took the medal, and looked at it, his eyes widening in surprise. It was no minor award, it was the Legion of the Sun of Corona, the highest award for valor in the Kingdom. He looked at Eugene for a moment, then recognition dawned on him.

"That was YOU! You were the young Sergeant that dropped that captured flag at my feet. Damn son. I flat did not recognize you. What the Third Horse did that day was a great feat of arms, and what you did rallying them to meet the French Cavalry head on was unbelievable. The Third Horse paid a high price for that valor, and for you to survive that melee, you were either very good or very lucky."

"Lucky for damn sure sir. But I had spent several months training with Colonel Wittman, and he was a devil for the saber."

"Yes, that he was, that he was. He trained me when I was a much younger man, and he left plenty of bruises and welts on my hide."

"Well, that's one thing we have in common. I'm half surprised some of the lumps he gave me don't still show."

The King laughed at that. Then his expression became more solemn.

"Eugene, I was already grateful to you for bringing my daughter home, and now I surly owe you my life, maybe the lives of my whole family. I confess that I had my doubts about you, and if you were really a suitable man for Rapunzel. I pardoned you, and gave you an important post, both out of gratitude, and because I saw how much she loves you, and you love her. As of today, all such doubts are banished from my mind and heart forever. And if I have slighted you in the least way since you've been here with us. I apologize deeply and sincerely. Thank you, Eugene. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"You're very welcome your Majesty. And you have no cause to apologize. I gave my life for your daughter once, I'd do it again if I had to."

The King produced a silver hip flask, unscrewed the cap, and offered it to Eugene. He took it, and caught the aroma of good whiskey as he raised it to his lips. He downed a dose, and it was damned good whiskey. He passed it back to the King, who downed a good-sized shot himself.

Cassandra was as shocked as anyone by the attempted assault on the Royal Family, she had barely begun to move forward to protect Rapunzel, when Eugene had gone into action. That had really shocked her. She had been training with weapons most of her life, and had watched many fencing matches, but the speed and fury of Eugene's counter attack, and the obvious skill he showed with the heavy saber had utterly surprised her. The look on his face, had been frightening as well. She had never imagined such a look of pure fury on the face of the suave, irreverent rogue. The look on his face as he scooped Rapunzel up in his arms, had also moved Cassandra. The fury was completely gone and replaced by a look of deep care and concern.

Once Rapunzel was asleep, Cassandra sat near her bed reading a book. The dose of brandy had hit Rapunzel quickly, and a cup of chamomile tea had helped as well. Pascal was curled up beside her neck, dozing, but half awake, with one eye open. Just after noon, there came a very soft rapping on the door, then the King peeked in. He didn't enter, he simply motioned for Cassandra to step out into the corridor. Closing the door very gently, he asked how his daughter was doing.

"She's been asleep all morning and seems to still be totally out. I figured sleep was what she needed most and told the servants not to bother bringing her anything for lunch. I'm still in a bit of shock myself. Has my father, or the Civic Guard found out anything about those men?"

"Nothing yet. They carried no documents, and the only money they had was Corona currency. The Civic Guard are still canvassing the town to find out where they were living. We have an idea of a couple of dissident groups they might have been associated with, but no actual evidence. But if I find out who their accomplices were, if any, there will be a hanging in the near future. But right now, I'm just thankful that Eugene was there. He surprised the hell out of me though."

"Yes, your Majesty. I was quite surprised myself. I can't imagine where a former thief would have learned that kind of sword work."

"I wondered that myself until I recognized Eugene. He was with the Third Horse at East Pass and he still carries the medal I gave him, the Legion of the Sun of Corona. I didn't recognize him, because that was years ago, and I decorated many Troopers of the Third after that battle. But he was the bravest of the lot.

Cassandra's head was spinning now, trying to wrap her mind around the idea that Eugene Fitzherbert, AKA "Flynn Rider", was actually a Coronan war hero.

"Eugene was with the Third Horse at East Pass? And he holds the Legion of the Sun? Oh my GOD! I've read about that battle many times, and the charge they made. How they broke the enemy line, but at a terrible cost. My god, that definitely gives me a new perspective on him."

"It did for me as well. I kind of hate now to confess my doubts about him. When I had the Royal Archivist look up his record, I saw that he'd been made a Sergeant two days before the battle. He was only nineteen years old, to have earned his third stripe that young, in Colonel Wittman's Regiment, he must have been a damn good Trooper. And serving under Wittman explains a lot about his swordsmanship. I think he will be more than just an honorary Colonel now. Well, I must get back to work. Being King never stops. Thank you for taking such good care of Rapunzel."

"No need to thank me Sire, but you're welcome. I hope this incident doesn't have too many long-term consequences for her. It's shaken me up a lot, and I'm not going to feel too comfortable walking the streets for a while."

"Nor am I. And that makes me as angry as anything else. That my Wife, and my child, and my loyal people, will be living in fear. Well, good day my dear."

Cassandra bowed, and the King went on his way. Just then, Eugene came around the corner. He was dressed in his normal clothes, and his normal, relaxed manner had returned.

"Hey Cass, how's she doing?"

"She's been asleep all morning. Think she'll be a lot better when she wakes up. But that was quite a fright for her. And for me too. How are you doing?"

"Okay I suppose. That brought back some old, unpleasant memories though."

"I can barely begin to imagine. His Majesty just told me about you being with the Third Horse at East Pass."

Eugene looked at his boots.

"Yeah, well that was a long time ago. I was a different person then."

Cassandra laid her hand gently on his arm, he looked slightly surprised by her gesture.

"But the person you are now, is a very good man. And brave. I'm sorry for doubting you, please forgive me for how I've treated you."

"Aw hell Cass. Don't go getting all sappy on me now. I've had enough shocks for one day."

He was smiling as he spoke, and to Cassandra's surprise, he hugged her tightly.

"There's nothing to forgive. And thank you for taking such good care of my Princess."

Cassandra found herself suddenly getting misty eyed. She quickly wiped her eyes.

"Dammit Eugene, don't you go getting sappy either. We both have an image to uphold."

He laughed, and lightly punched her shoulder.

"Yes, we do."

Rapunzel slept most of the day, but woke up feeling well enough to join her family for dinner. Eugene was there of course. He stood up and held her chair for her. She gave him a quick kiss before sitting down. Dinner conversation was carefully kept away from the events of the morning. But later, as Eugene and Rapunzel walked together in the castle garden, they talked about it.

"Are you okay? He asked. You were in a bad way by the time we got back to the castle."

"I think so. I just never saw anything like that. A man, two men, dying. And the blood, there was so much of it. But you saved my parents. I have no idea why anyone would want to hurt them. The sight of those men charging out of the crowd with swords, and the look on their faces. I may have nightmares about that."

"I'm so sorry you had to see, and experience, anything like that. To have a part of your innocence taken away. I'm just so glad that you're safe."

"I knew you were good with a frying pan, but where did you learn to use a sword like that?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, then guided her to a bench to sit down.

"Well, right after I left the orphanage, my best friend Tommy and I were at loose ends, with no jobs or prospects. But we saw a recruiting poster for the Army and thought it would be a great adventure. We wound up getting into the Cavalry, and after our basic instruction, we were both assigned to the Third Regiment of Horse. We quickly found out that a soldier's life was not nearly as adventurous as we'd hoped. We spent many hours training, cleaning equipment, cleaning our uniforms, cleaning our barracks, cleaning the stables, grooming our horses. All pretty much drudgery. When the war broke out, he and I were naïve enough to be excited about it. Six months of campaigning in the field dimmed our outlook. We were involved in a few small skirmishes. In one of those, he and I both killed our first men. We were not naïve any longer. Then came the battle at East Pass. The entire Regiment was drawn up in line, almost nine hundred men. I couldn't see the ends of our line from my position in the left center Troop. We were positioned to support the center of the line, and so we didn't do much for the first part of the battle. Then, we got the order to draw our sabers and prepare to advance. The bugles sounded the walk, and we began to advance slowly, once we were past our own Infantry, the bugles sounded the trot, then the canter. We were holding our line well, and I could see the enemy line getting closer and closer. We started taking musket fire, and shells started bursting over our heads. Men and horses were falling on either side of me. Then the bugles sounded the charge, and we spurred our horses to top speed. I think I remember shouting "For Corona" just as we hit their line. Their Infantry had had enough, and they broke and ran. But not all of them. I found several targets for my saber that day. When it was over, I looked around for Tommy, but I couldn't find him anywhere. Well, there is one part of a battle that the history books don't usually talk about; That's cleaning up afterwards. We were put to work gathering up the dead, and putting them into mass graves. We even took care to record the names of the enemy soldiers when we could. It was during this process that I finally found Tommy. He'd taken a musket ball through the neck. He was barely recognizable after two days lying in the open. His name is on the memorial cenotaph in the City Square. Lance Corporal Thomas Quinn, His Majesty's Third Regiment of Horse. My enlistment ran out soon after, and I just wandered about, with no real purpose. I eventually fell into the thief's trade, and just kind of stuck there. Until I met you, and I found a new dream."

She looked at him in wonder, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god Eugene. I had no idea." 

He reached up and gently wiped away her tears.

"That was a long time ago, it might as well have been on another world. Now I'm here, and I have you, and the past is nothing to me anymore. Only the future concerns me now. OUR future my love."

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He put his arms around her and held her close. She rested her head on his shoulder, and sat there for a long time, watching the stars.

He walked her to her chamber and saw her inside. She hugged him tightly, and he did the same to her. He really wanted to stay with her, and just hold her. But that would have been totally improper, and that they would not have done anything in bed that he would have been ashamed to do in public would make no difference. She loosened her hug, and leaned back slightly, then kissed him.

"Good night Eugene. I love you."

"Good night to you my love." He replied.

He walked the short distance down the corridor to his own chambers, and flopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. After a few minutes, he sat up, and retrieved a bottle of mead from the night stand. He didn't drink much, or often, but he needed a little something for sure this night. He was expecting to have some bad dreams, after having so many old memories of war revived in his head. He poured a large goblet full, then sat down to read for a little while. Once he felt the mead starting to kick in a bit, he kicked off his boots, got undressed, and into bed.

He hadn't been lying down more than a few minutes, when he heard a very soft rapping on his door, then it began to slowly open. He sat up to see Rapunzel. She closed the door gently behind her, and bolted it, then came over and sat on the side of the bed.

"Eugene, may I please stay with you tonight? I just can't stand being alone right now."

How could he have said no? He moved over, turned the covers back and patted the bed. She climbed in and snuggled close to him. He gently put his arms around her. She was so warm, and so soft, and he loved her so much.

"Fuck propriety." He thought. "If anyone says a word against her, they'll answer to my saber." 

Cassandra had helped Rapunzel get ready for bed after Eugene left, then went to her own chamber. But before she got there she took a detour to one of the formal rooms in the castle. It was decorated with a military theme, and the center piece was a huge painting entitled "Corona Forever." It depicted, in great detail, the charge of the Third Horse at East Pass. She stood and stared at it. She'd been fascinated by it since she was a young girl. But tonight, she looked at it in a new light. Knowing that the man she'd dismissed as a mere rogue and thief had been in that maelstrom. He'd been made a Sergeant, that meant that he was leading other men, that he was deemed to be mature and responsible for such a task, even if it was only a squad of ten Troopers. She felt greatly humbled as she stood there. She'd never been in anything remotely close to such combat. She suddenly found herself crying.

Eugene woke up gradually. He had not experienced the bad dreams he'd been expecting, most likely due to the presence of Rapunzel. They were cuddled in a wonderful spoon, and her short, brown hair smelled delightfully sweet. He gently nuzzled the nape of her neck, and she murmured softly, then shifted slightly in his arms. She reached back with her hand and caressed his face.

"Morning my love." He whispered.

"Morning." She responded in a sleepy voice.

She shifted further, turning onto her back, looking at him with a drowsy smile. They lay there, blissfully cuddling for several more minutes, then she groaned softly.

"Dammit. I have to go to the privy."

She slowly extracted herself from the bed, leaning over to kiss him.

"I guess I'd better go back to my own room now too. But I'll see you at breakfast. Thank you for holding me, I needed that."

She quietly slipped out of the room, and he rolled onto his back, and heaved a sigh. He had been very happy that she'd come to him seeking comfort the way she had. It showed trust on her part, as well as need. And that trust meant the world to him. He was awake now, so he got up, made his ablutions and got dressed. He headed for the kitchen, knowing that the cooks would be the only people to have coffee ready at that hour.

He was greeted by one of the kitchen girls, Sophie Flanagan*. She hugged him, then fetched him coffee, and a pastry. Sophie was a special friend, only 14 years old, she was an orphan herself, and Eugene had taken on the role of big brother, looking out for her and making sure she was well provided for. He was also a confidant, and they would occasionally have conversations about life. Thanking her for the coffee and snack, left the kitchen and walked out onto one of the verandas to sit in the early morning sun. Presently, he was joined by the King, also an early riser. They sat wordlessly, sipping their coffee, watching the world wake up, and listening to the birds make their usual morning racket. The King was the first to speak.

"I trust you slept well last night?"

"Yes Sire, very well."

"And Rapunzel also?"

Eugene almost choked on his coffee and looked sheepishly at the King.

"I was up very early, in fact I hardly slept at all last night. I decided to peek in on Rapunzel, and was somewhat surprised to see her bed was empty. As I was walking away, I heard something, and caught a glimpse of her leaving your room."

"She came to me and asked me to hold her. And that's all I did, nothing more, I assure you."

"I assumed as much. Even if you had, it wouldn't be anything new under the sun. I know what it is to be young, and in love. I trust that you'll both be wise about such things though."

"Yes sir."

The King downed the last of his coffee and got up to leave. Eugene stood up as well.

"It's back to work for me. I'll see you at breakfast with the ladies."

"Yes, your Majesty."

Eugene waited until the King was out of sight, then dropped back into his chair. That had been damned awkward.

Cassandra woke to the chimes of her alarm clock, and sat up groggily. She hadn't slept all that well herself, and now she had to get up and go see to Rapunzel's needs. She got dressed quickly and made a quick trip to the kitchen so she would have time to drink a cup of coffee herself, before starting her official work day. She was surprised to find Rapunzel's bed empty. Curious, she felt the sheets, and they were cold. The Princess hadn't just gotten up to go to the privy, she had not slept in her own bed at all. Just then Rapunzel returned to the room.

"Oh, hey Cass. Good morning."

She stopped in her tracks, and bit her lower lip, as Cassandra gave her a hard look, standing with her hands on her hips, and her eyebrows raised.

"Good morning to you. And just where have you been all night?"

"Umm, what do you mean?"

"What do _you_ mean, asking what I mean? Your bed is stone cold, so you aren't just coming back from the privy."

Rapunzel looked sheepish herself, and also blushed slightly. Cassandra put two and two together instantly.

"Oh my god! You were with Eugene, weren't you?"

"Well, umm yes, I was."

"All night?"

"Yes, but we only cuddled, nothing more, I swear."

"That doesn't matter Raps. What if someone saw you entering or leaving his room? The gossip would be all over Corona before lunch time. You're the CROWN PRINCESS! You have a reputation to uphold."

"Oh, hell Cass. I know that. But I just couldn't be alone last night. Pascal is sweet, but he can't exactly hold me in his arms. And that's what I needed, Eugene's strong, warm arms around me."

"Cassandra bowed her head and sighed.

"I'm sorry Raps. But you just can't be too careful about that sort of thing. Tell you what. Just let me know next time, so I can help cover for you. Please?"

"Okay Cass. I will. I just hope there isn't a "next time" anything like this time. I've only been that scared once before and that was when Gothel stabbed Eugene, and I thought I'd lost him forever."

Cassandra saw the look in her eyes, and quickly moved to hug her. Rapunzel buried her face against her shoulder and began to cry. They both hugged each other tightly for several minutes. Cassandra cried a bit herself. They eventually let go, wiped their eyes, and blew their noses. Then Cassandra helped Rapunzel get dressed and ready to go down to breakfast with her parents.

They had breakfast on the same veranda where Eugene and the King had their little conversation. Eugene held Rapunzel's chair for her, then did the same for Cassandra, who seemed a little surprised by the gesture. Rapunzel raised an eyebrow as well. This cordiality was not the norm for those two. Breakfast was very pleasant, everyone seemed in much better spirits in the light of a new day. Eugene and Cassandra traded barbs like they usually did, but with one big difference, good humor, and smiles. And in the process, drew laughter from everyone else. Afterwards, Rapunzel asked Cassandra about it.

"Well, Raps, I have a new understanding of our Eugene. Yesterday I saw a side of him I never would have guessed he had. And when I found out about his military service, my paradigms really got shifted."

"I just learned about that myself. I was surprised he hadn't told me before, but when I think about what he did tell me, I can kind of understand why he wouldn't want to talk about it. He lost his best friend at East Pass. I've read a little about that battle studying Corona's history, but I'm guessing there is a lot more I don't know."

"I've read everything written about it. It was the biggest battle in the history of Corona. Roughly forty-five thousand troops on each side. Corona lost almost ten thousand killed, and more wounded. The enemy lost almost fifteen thousand killed. Come with me, I want to show you something."

Cassandra led Rapunzel to the formal room and showed her the painting. Her jaw dropped when she saw it. It was a masterpiece of art, and that made it even harder for her to look at it, imagining Eugene in the middle of that. She just dropped into a chair, with her hand over her mouth, and stared. Cassandra broke her reverie by handing her a book. It had a red ribbon book mark. Cassandra opened it to the marked page.

"Read this."

Rapunzel began to read, and as she did so, she was shocked, amazed, and slightly horrified. The text described the actions of a young Sergeant of the Third Horse, and how he rallied the Regiment when many of the officers were dead or wounded. How he led a headlong charge right into the center of a numerically superior force of enemy cavalry, and by the sheer fury of the attack, broke their line, and sent them reeling from the field, capturing the enemy's battle flag in the process. But it was the rallying cry he had shouted that struck her most deeply.

"THIRD HORSE, THIRD HORSE! RALLY TO ME, RALLY TO ME! FOR THE PRINCESS AND CORONA, FOLLOW ME!"

Her head spun as she tried to process that even though she was the "Lost Princess", that her image still meant enough to rally men to ride recklessly into the face of death. It added a whole new perspective to his sacrifice in the tower. She sat, holding the book in trembling hands as tears rolled down her checks.

About that time Eugene walked in.

"Oh, there you two are. I've…"

His voice trailed off when he saw the painting. He slowly approached it, and his eyes got a faraway look, as his mind took him down the well of memories.

"That's Colonel Wittman in the center. The artist captured a very good likeness of him. And Major Peck, just to the left. I would have been off to the right side of the frame with Tommy. About five minutes after the moment depicted here, half the Regiment was dead or wounded. Sometimes, I can still hear the wounded horses screaming in my dreams. I probably always will."

He turned and looked at Rapunzel. He saw the look on her face, and the flowing tears. He walked over to her and gently took the book from her. He quickly scanned the page, then closed it and laid it aside. He knelt in front of her chair, and drew her into his arms.

"You know Cass, about twenty feet to the left of the frame, and a couple of hundred yards behind us was the Seventh Foot. They give us credit for winning the battle, but Seventh Foot stopped it from being lost before we took a step. They stood, and held the line on our right, and soaked up the heaviest enemy assault of the whole battle. That one Regiment stopped a whole Division cold. I'm telling you this, because your father was with the Seventh that day. Did you know that?"

Cassandra stared at him open mouthed. It took her several moments to find her voice.

"No, I did not. He's never said a word about being there. He didn't even comment when he saw me reading books about the battle."

"I can guess why. The Seventh went in with nine hundred and seventy men. One hundred and forty-five walked away."

***** 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A week after the attempted assassination of the Royal Family, the King summoned Eugene to his private office. He got right to the point.

"Eugene, I've been thinking about your role here in Corona. I admit that the appointment as honorary Colonel in Chief was just a sinecure to give you some level of status. But now that I know about your military service, I'd like to give you a real command."

"What do you have in mind?"

"What would you say to a Captaincy, and command of a Troop of the Third Horse?"

"I think I could handle that Sire."

"Good. I'll have your commission drawn up at once. Go ahead and report to Colonel Metford. I spoke to him, and he has a spot where he can use you."

"Yes sir. Thank you."

Eugene took his leave of the King, and found Rapunzel loitering in the corridor.

"What did my father want to see you about?" She asked.

"I am no longer the honorary Colonel and Chief of the Horse Guards. I'm now a Captain of the Third Horse. I'm on my way to see Colonel Metford now."

"What will you be doing?"

"I'll be in command of a Troop. I'll be a real soldier again, not just playing dress-up for state affairs. If anyone had told me a year ago that I'd be back in the Army again, I would have called them crazy."

"Is this really what you want to do?"

He stopped and turned to face her.

"Yes, it is. For a long time, Corona has been my birth place, but not my homeland. Now, I have a connection here that I've never had before. A connection so strong, that I would do everything in my power to protect it. That connection is you. I also feel that I have a duty to make up for a lot of years of being a bad guy."

His words, and the expression on his face took her by surprise. Not knowing what to say, she hugged him tightly. He returned the hug, then giving her a quick kiss, excused himself to continue his errand.

He entered the Regimental Orderly Room, and told the Sergeant on duty that he had orders to see Colonel Metford. The Sergeant went back into the office, and a few moments later, returned to usher Eugene inside. Colonel Metford was sitting at his desk, but stood up, and walked around it to greet Eugene, offering a hand shake.

"Sergeant Fitzherbert, or rather CAPTAIN Fitzherbert. It's been a long time lad. The last time I saw you was the awards ceremony after East Pass."

"Yes sir, it's been a long time, and a lot of miles since then. You were a Lieutenant in D Troop, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was actually a new replacement that joined the Regiment immediately after the battle. So, I just got to stand there and watch the King decorate the men who'd been there. I heard about what you did the other day, protecting the Royal Family. Wish I could have seen it, although I wish more that it hadn't happened at all."

Just then, there came a knock on the door frame, and a gruff voice spoke.

"Fitzherbert, you bastard, I've got a few choice words for you!"

Eugene spun around to see the Regimental Sergeant Major glaring at him from the door way. Just as he recognized the man's face, the glare turned into a grin, and the man stepped forward to offer his hand. Eugene took the hand, and shook it firmly.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Corporal Simms. My god man, what have they done, giving you all those stripes?"

"They probably made a huge mistake. But sometimes I think I made a bigger mistake taking them. Dealing with some of these young Troopers, makes me wish I was just another Private, with no more responsibility than remembering to shine my boots. Now, I'm responsible for everybody's damn boots."

Eugene returned his attention to the Colonel.

"So, what do you have for me? The King mentioned command of a Troop."

"Yes, C Troop. It's kind of a booby prize though. I just sacked the commander for incompetence. Discipline and morale over there are as low as I've ever seen in this Regiment. Wittman would roll over in his grave if he knew about it."

"Sounds like fun. Have you got a good First Sergeant for me?"

"Yes, Sergeant Morris. Good man, he's a bit young, but he knows his business, and has a cool head and good sense. I think he'll fit the bill."

"What about my Platoon leaders?

"They're another possible booby prize. I'm giving you two fresh Second Lieutenants."

"Lovely. Very well then Sir. Guess the next thing I need, will be some proper uniforms."

"I'll have Corporal Waring show you to the Regimental officer's tailor. You can get your other equipment from the Quartermaster. I'm looking forward to working with you."

Eugene followed the Corporal to the tailor's shop, and got measured and fitted for the new items he would need. The tailor had a couple of tunics on his rack that fit well enough to get started. Eugene already had the breeches and boots. A couple of different hats for the different uniforms were also on the list. A swagger stick was the last item for the time being. With the Corporal in tow, carrying his stuff, Eugene returned to his quarters. He found a message from the King that his commission was ready, so he headed to the King's office. The King was in a meeting, but his secretary was able to hand over the document.

Now that he was officially an officer, he returned to his quarters, and changed into a proper uniform, and went to meet Rapunzel for lunch.

He found her, and Cassandra on the veranda, and they both complemented him on his uniform. He laughed.

"This tunic fits like a flour sack, the tailored one will be ready tomorrow afternoon, then you'll see how a proper Captain of Horse should be turned out."

Cassandra watched him, and saw that while there was a lot of the suave rogue still showing, he carried himself in a very different way in uniform. His back was straighter, his shoulders back a bit, his head held higher.

He spent the afternoon in his quarters, reviewing various manuals, to bring himself up to date on the current regulations. He found only a couple of changes, and made mental note of them. Right before he started getting ready to go join the Royal Family for dinner, there was a knock on his door. It was one of the tailors, delivering a tunic.

"We made this a priority sir. If you would please, try it on and see how you like it."

Eugene put it on, and it fit very well indeed. The tailor left, and Eugene took the tunic off, and went to his wash stand to clean up a bit. He decided that he needed a shave, and began lathering up his face. As he did so, he realized that he was going to have to change his style to fit his new military career. Leaving his upper lip unshaved, he carefully shaved off the goatee that he'd worn for years. Once the job was done, he regarded himself in the mirror. He felt odd about the change in look, but he was now within regulations. He picked up his new tunic, and laid it out flat on the bed, then he reached into a drawer and pulled out a few items. They were decorations that he'd been awarded during his prior stint in the Army. He very carefully placed them on the tunic. The most important one was the medal he'd been awarded after East Pass, the Legion of the Sun of Corona. Then there was one more item, a Fourragère made of crimson silk cords. He placed it under the left epaulet of the jacket, one loop under the sleeve, one loop outside the sleeve. It was a very special bit of crimson silk cord, it was "Das Blutseil" or "The Blood Rope", it was a battle honor of the Third Horse, awarded to the Regiment after the battle of East Pass. Any member of the Regiment could wear one, but only men who had been there when it was awarded could wear one loop outside their sleeve. He put on the tunic, a waist belt, and the appropriate hat, and headed down to dinner.

When he entered the dining room, he was surprised to see the King stand up, but then he remembered that it was a prerogative of the medal. He came to attention with a click of his heels, and bowed from the waist to acknowledge the King's gesture. The King then shook his hand, and commented.

"You certainly look the part. I imagine that your men are going to be doing some double takes when they see that Blutseil. There are damn few men left who can wear it that way."

The Queen and Rapunzel came in, and Rapunzel stopped and stared at Eugene for a moment.

"Eugene. Where's your goatee?"

"I shaved it off, it wasn't within regulations. But I am going to take a shot at growing out the fur on my upper lip. I'll have to ask Cassandra's father what brand of moustache wax he uses."

She walked up to him, and ran her hands over his face.

"You look very handsome, but it's just a bit of a shock to see you without that goatee. That's the way I've gotten used to seeing you. And you have all your medals on now. And this red rope thing. What do they all mean?"

He smiled at her and began explaining the medals, and the significance of the Fourragère. Her eyes widened as he did so. He had distinguished himself well during his prior time in the Army.

The King cleared his throat to remind them that dinner was imminent, and Eugene held Rapunzel's chair for her.

After dinner, Eugene and Rapunzel took a walk in the garden, and found a bench in an out of the way corner. He sat down, and she sat on his lap, and put her arms around his neck. They talked a little bit, but most of their communication was nonverbal, and primarily tactile.

He walked her to her chamber, and saw her inside. They traded hugs, and a goodnight kiss, then he went to his own chamber.

He lay awake thinking about the coming day. He would be meeting his men for the first time, and he knew that a first impression was of great importance. He eventually drifted off to sleep.

He awoke at dawn, got up and made a quick trip to the privy, then began getting ready for his first day as a Troop Commander. He shaved carefully, and combed his hair with a bit of Macassar oil. He put on his uniform, and triple checked himself in the mirror before heading out the door.

He arrived at the Troop Orderly Room, and found his new First Sergeant, and Lieutenants, waiting for him. The Sergeant certainly looked squared away, but the Colonel was right about him being a bit young. But Eugene reflected that he'd gotten his third stripe at the tender age of nineteen. Both of the Lieutenants were fresh faced baby officers, just out of the Academy.

"Good morning Lieutenants, Sergeant Morris."

"Good morning sir."

"So, Morris, fill me in on what you know about this Troop. Colonel Metford said that discipline and morale were pretty bad."

"Yes sir. The previous commander turned out to be rather petty and vindictive. He would crush one man for a minor offense, then totally ignore another man for a major one. The good soldiers were walking on eggs, and the bad ones were sucking up to the Captain, and getting away with murder."

"I see. That will take a bit of time to fix I think. The men will have to see fair treatment handed out for a while to get their trust back. What about their training?"

"Training is a bit weak too. Too much interest in shiny boots, and not enough on drill."

"That we can start working on at once. Well, let's go have a look at them."

Eugene, the Lieutenants, and the Sergeant walked to the C Troop barracks. Once there, the Sergeant had a bugler sound assembly. The men came out rather slowly, and more or less wandered into formation. Their uniforms were well below standard and some had not shaved.

"They look like a mob of soggy biscuits, don't they?" Commented Sergeant Morris.

Eugene looked them up and down, then barked out an order with a voice that could have carried a mile.

"STAND AT ATTENTION! SILENCE IN THE RANKS!"

That produced a startled reaction, but the men straightened themselves out a bit, and stood silently.

"I am Captain Fitzherbert. I am your new Troop Commander. I was trained in military discipline by Colonel Walter Wittman himself. You will find that I am firm, but fair. We are going to get this Troop squared away, and back in shape starting now. You all look like one big soup sandwich. That will not do. As of now, all passes are cancelled, and all men confined to barracks. I'm going to go back to the orderly room for thirty minutes. When I come back, you better have your shit together, stacked high, and tied tight. I want to see soldiers, not a mob of street urchins playing at dress up. Is that clear? DISMISSED!"

The men stood there for a moment in stunned silence. Then hurried back into the barracks. Eugene, the Lieutenants, and Sergeant Morris returned to the orderly room. Eugene spent the half hour interviewing his new Platoon Leaders. They were both smart kids, and eager, but so damn green. He knew that he was in for an "interesting" few weeks ahead.

After a half hour, they went back to the barracks. This time, when the bugler blew assembly, the men hit the ground running, and snapped themselves into formation quickly. They looked a lot better, but there were still deficiencies. Eugene walked up and down the ranks, looking each man over head to toe. The First Sergeant followed him with a note book. Eugene asked each man for his name, then had the Sergeant note all deficiencies in his uniform.

After he had inspected all the men, Eugene returned to front and center, and stood silently glaring at them, his left hand behind his back, the swagger stick in his right hand, slapping the side of his boot. Sergeant Morris also stood silently glaring, both hands behind his back, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. After a few minutes, Eugene could see that the men were getting nervous, wondering just how hard he was going to lower the boom on them.

"Alright. You are all still a soup sandwich, and I could hand out all manner of fines, extra duty, and other punishments. But I'm not. YET. I'm going to be a nice guy and give you all a chance to un-fuck yourselves. You have twenty-four hours to get your uniforms fixed, your barracks cleaned, your weapons and equipment cleaned and in order. I will be back to inspect you tomorrow morning, and I'd better not find anything below standards. First Sergeant, take charge of the troop."

"Yes sir." Morris replied, offering a salute.

Eugene returned the salute, and returned to the orderly room.

He spent the rest of the morning going over the Troop paperwork, and found it to be in good order. It seemed that if there was one man still on the ball, it was the clerk. The man also made a damn good cup of coffee.

Sergeant Morris returned to the orderly room at midday.

"How are they doing? Eugene asked.

"They're making progress. I had a little heart to heart chat with the junior NCOs, and I think I gave them the true religion. There are a couple of Corporals, that I think warrant close watching for a while. I think they'll turn out to be good men, but they will need some hands-on guidance."

That afternoon, Eugene went and inspected the C Troop stables. They needed cleaning, and the horses needed grooming. They were well fed, and seemed healthy enough, but they were obviously in need of some conditioning. He didn't think some of them could gallop all the way across the parade ground without being worn out. The tack room needed serious attention as well. He would focus on the men for the next twenty-four hours. Once they were tuned up a bit, he would get them working down here.

He returned to the castle in time to get cleaned up, and put on a fresh uniform before dinner. He handed his dirty uniform off to his valet to be laundered.

When he entered the dining room, the King again stood, and again Eugene bowed in return. When the ladies came, in, Rapunzel noted that he looked tired.

"It's been a long day. The Troop I'm commanding now is not in very good shape. The previous commander was sacked for incompetence, and it shows in pretty much everything. The next few weeks are going to be interesting in the old Chinese curse sense of the word."

After dinner, Eugene and Rapunzel took their usual evening stroll in the garden. They went to their usual out of the way bench, where he sat down and took her on his lap. She put her arms around his neck, and he gently embraced her. They began kissing deeply, and passionately. He ran his hands gently up and down her back, but only down to her waist. He then rested one hand just above her hip. Then, to his great surprise, she put her hand on his, and guided it up to her breast. He broke the kiss, and looked at her, she looked up at him with a slight blush on her cheeks, and bit her lower lip. It was an exquisitely enticing look. He squeezed her breast slightly, then flicked his thumb over her nipple. She drew in a sharp breath at the new sensation. He gave her one more caress, then returned his hand to her hip. She seemed a bit nonplussed.

"Don't you want to touch me?"

"I want to touch you very much. But there are limits on us until we're married. I'm afraid that it's a bit of torture to only be able to go so far and have to stop."

"Do we really have to wait? Why?"

"Propriety mostly. What if we go too far and you get pregnant? That wouldn't look good for the Crown Princess. I want so much to make love with you. But there are lots of things we have to think about that other people don't. And like it or not, your public image is one of those things."

She looked down, and was silent.

He gently lifted her chin.

"I love you more than life. Your happiness and well-being are everything to me. I don't want to wait, but I think we should. And it will be worth the wait in the end."

He brushed his fingers lightly across her cheek. And she rested her head on his chest. He embraced her, and held her close. After a few minutes, they got up, and he walked her to her chambers and saw her inside. They hugged, and he held her tightly for a few moments before he kissed her goodnight.

Back in his own chamber, he lay awake for a while thinking about what had happened in the garden. It was the most intimate touch they had yet shared, and she was the one that made it happen. There was a time when Flynn Rider would have taken full advantage of such a situation, and gone as far as the girl let him. But Flynn Rider was gone, and Eugene Fitzherbert wasn't that kind of guy any more. And she had never been that kind of girl. Eventually fatigue drug him to sleep.

He got up before dawn and headed down to the Troop office. Sergeant Morris was there, along with the Lieutenants. The Troop Clerk was also there, and thankfully, had a pot of coffee brewed.

The next couple of weeks ran pretty much the same as the first two days. Inspections, work parties, foot and mounted drill. Physical training for men and horses. Eugene led by example in a lot of it, and came to dinner every evening very tired. But he always showed up in a fresh uniform, clean and shaved. He also kept up their evening walks in the garden, although he did excuse himself early a couple of times.

One enjoyable task, was picking himself a horse from the Regimental remount depot. He took Rapunzel along, and she thoroughly enjoyed it. He chose a big, four-year-old gelding. It had a good temper, and a very good gait. It was also bold on taking jumps, and easily cleared the highest fence in the training arena. A sweet natured little mare was brought out for Rapunzel, and they had a marvelous ride in the country side. However, the squad of fully armed troopers that shadowed them by the King's orders, kind of killed any romantic mood.

One of the more stressful tasks, was taking the men to the firing range to train and test them with their carbines and pistols. It was stressful because while a mistake in foot drill merely meant mashed toes, a mistake with a loaded gun could be fatal. The men were a bit rough, and a period of loading and firing drills with blanks was necessary to get them back up to snuff on the manual of arms.

Sword drill was also on the agenda, and the men quickly found out just how much of the legendary Colonel Wittman had rubbed off on their new Captain.

He had them on the drill field, with their sabers, repeatedly practicing the various parries, thrusts, and foot work until the sweat was running off of their faces, and their arms felt like rubber. Then they paired off and sparred with wooden blades. Eugene would pick men at random to spar with, and they soon learned that if they didn't make a parry, they could expect to carry away a bruise or three. There was also mounted sword drill. They would gallop through a course with targets that they had to either slash, or thrust at, or that they had to parry. Eugene led by example, and if his men cussed him for working them so hard, they had to admit respect for his skill as a rider and swordsman.

One morning at breakfast, the King brought something to Rapunzel's attention.

"In another month, it will be the anniversary of the battle at East Pass, and there is a ceremony that you will have a very important role in. The Third Regiment of Horse, has long carried the title of the "Princess' Own". As a part of that, the Regiment has the honor of carrying a third flag in addition to their National Colour, and their Regimental Colour. That third flag is the Princess' Colour. It is reserved for carry only in those times with the heir to the throne is female. By rights, they should have been carrying that flag for the past eighteen years, but you were taken before the ceremonial presentation could take place. Now that you're back with us, it is appropriate for them to carry it again, and the anniversary of East Pass is the appropriate day for it to be presented to them. Since you are an adult, it is your place to make the presentation. There are a few preparations you will need to make. Cassandra will fill you in on those, and help you with them."

After breakfast, Rapunzel asked Cassandra about the preparations she needed to make.

"One thing, is that we need to make you a uniform, as you will be the honorary Colonel and Chief of the Third Horse. You're also going to have to learn how to ride side-saddle."

Rapunzel was excited about the ceremony, but somewhat skeptical of the idea of riding side-saddle. That evening at supper, she told Eugene about her upcoming duty.

"I had almost forgotten about that, since we didn't carry the Princess' Color when I was in before. It's a great honor for the Regiment, and the men are actually looking forward to it. There's a lot of military pomp, and tradition in that ceremony.

The next day, Cassandra and Rapunzel began working on sewing Rapunzel's uniform, and that afternoon, Rapunzel tried her hand at riding side-saddle for the first time. Mounting and dismounting were the trickiest parts at first, but she eventually began to get the hang of it. After a week of practice in an arena, she felt confident enough to go for a ride in the country side with Eugene.

Eugene had now decided that the men were ready for a new test. A week-long field exercise and bivouac. The men weren't very enthused, but they took it in stride. The first couple of days were fine, but then the weather decided to turn, and it rained for three days straight. By the end of the week, they were dirty, and grumpy, but they had withstood a common enemy in the form of mud and water, and they were starting to think like a unit now. The last item, on the last day, was a mock charge towards a reviewing stand, with Colonel Metford and the Regimental staff observing. What Eugene didn't know, was that the Colonel had invited Rapunzel to observe as well.

The Troop reached the training site, and formed up along the South edge, facing the reviewing stand. Eugene gave the order, and they drew their sabers. A mile away, Rapunzel saw the flicker of sun on steel, and began to get butterflies in her stomach. She faintly heard the trumpet call that signaled the walk. Then the trot. Then the gallop. By now, she could see the Troop clearly, their line in perfect order. The sound of the charging mounts was like a roll of thunder. Rapunzel felt goosebumps rise on her arms. Then, suddenly, multiple trumpets sounded the charge, the men's sabers flashed again as they raised them above their heads. And to her great surprise, they shouted with one voice.

"RAPUNZEL! FOR CORONA!"

On either side of the reviewing stand, a line of dummies had been set up to simulate enemy infantry. The charging Troop split just enough to pass on either side and the sound of their impact with the line of dummies was enough to elicit a small scream of fright from her. The dummies were reduced to flying debris by the passage of the Troop, and the thought flashed through Rapunzel's mind of what it would have looked like for men to have taken the force of the impact. She was impressed, and just a little shaken by the demonstration.

The Troop reformed, and rode back to the reviewing stand in column of fours, with Eugene at the head of the column. The sight of him was also a bit of a shock to Rapunzel. He was wearing the stains of a week of rough living in the field, as were all of his men. But when they halted in front of the stand, and turned to the front, their movements were precise. They sat straight and tall, despite their obvious fatigue. She realized that they were all focused on her, and that they had drawn themselves up just a little bit taller in their saddles when they noticed she was watching them.

Eugene rode forward and saluted. Rapunzel was surprised that he saluted her first, then the Colonel. The Colonel was pleased with their performance.

"Well done C Troop! Well done! Looks like you have had a bit of fun camping out the last week."

"If fun is what you want to call it sir." Eugene replied. He then turned to Rapunzel.

"I hope you were impressed your Highness. We were not expecting to have a Royal audience today."

She was surprised yet again by his formal greeting, and took a moment to reply.

"Yes, Captain, I was quite impressed."

He let a trace of a smile pass across his face, before he replied.

"Then by your leave your Highness, I will return my men to quarters."

She simply nodded, and he raised his saber in salute, before turning to his men. The Troop did a right face, and reformed into a column of fours, they then rode a short distance, before counter marching to their left, and passing in front of the reviewing stand. As the head of the column came abreast of the stand, Eugene gave the order "Eyes right!" and the men turned their heads, and raised their sabers in salute. The Troop guidon was lowered as well. The Colonel, and the other officers returned the salute, but Rapunzel had no clue what to do, so she just stood straight and watched them pass by.

That evening, she was surprised yet _again_ , by his appearance at supper.

"I wasn't expecting you tonight Eugene, I thought you'd be too tired from your week in the field."

"I'm never too tired for you my love." He replied.

She gave him a quick kiss as he held her chair for her.

They enjoyed a short walk in the garden, before he saw her to her chambers. He went to his own chamber, fell into bed, and slept like a stone that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Der Feldmarchall und die** **Dienstmädchen**

Eugene took a moment to check his appearance one more time before leaving his chamber to accompany Rapunzel to a minor state function. He was wearing his best dress uniform today, no armor, or helmet, but he was wearing his sword belt and saber. He leaned close to the mirror to make sure his moustache was in order. It had come in nicely in a short period of time. He still sometimes missed his goatee, but he'd had to shave it off to comply with regulations after accepting his Captaincy in the Third Horse. Satisfied at his appearance, he tucked his hat under his left arm, and walked out into the hallway.

Rapunzel was just leaving her chambers, with Cassandra in tow. She turned to him with a pouty expression on her face.

"They're making me wear shoes again." She whined.

Cassandra responded.

"Oh, for heaven's sake Raps, they're just slippers. It's not like you have to wear soldier's marching boots."

"It's the principle of the thing." Rapunzel replied.

She then gave Eugene a quick hug and a kiss.

After an exchange of morning greetings, the three of them headed downstairs.

The state function today was to greet an emissary from the Austrian Emperor. The King and Queen were already standing on the steps of the castle when Rapunzel and Eugene joined them. Rapunzel gave each of her parents a hug, and Eugene bowed to them. Presently, a herald announced that the emissary's coach was approaching.

The coach came clattering up the hill, escorted by a small detachment of cavalry. The escort turned aside and drew up in formation opposite the castle steps, the coach stopped at the foot of the steps, and a team of footmen stepped out to meet it. One took the reins of the lead horses, another set a small step stool in front of the door, and the third opened the door.

The first person to step down from the coach was a stern looking man in a military uniform. As he climbed the steps, a herald announced him.

"Your Majesties, I present his Grace, Archduke Johann of Austria."

The Archduke stopped, came to attention with a click of his heels, and bowed.

"It is my honor to meet you your Majesties. My brother, the Emperor, sends his greetings"

The King replied.

"We are honored to have you here your Grace. May we present our daughter and heir, Her Royal Highness, Princess Rapunzel, and her fiancé, Capitan Fitzherbert."

The Archduke turned to Rapunzel and bowed, smiling warmly.

"My pleasure your Highness."

He turned to Eugene, who gave him a military salute. He returned the salute, then offered his hand, which Eugene shook firmly.

He then turned his attention back to the King and Queen.

"Allow me to present my personal secretary, Baron von Müller, and my military aide de camp, Feldmarchall von Eggenberg."

The secretary, and the Feldmarchall both bowed. But it was the latter of the two that caught Rapunzel's attention. The Feldmarchall was a woman. Though only five feet tall, she carried herself with great presence, and her ice blue eyes had a piercing gaze. After bowing to Rapunzel, she turned to Eugene who again saluted. She returned the salute and offered her hand. Eugene shook it firmly, as he would a man's hand. Rapunzel noticed how her eyes flicked up and down, inspecting Eugene's uniform from head to toe.

"Greetings Captain."

She reached up and touched the outer loop of the red Fourragère.

"Das Blutseil, I see you were at East Pass. You would have been in Wittman's Regiment yes? He was a great soldier. And you hold the Legion of the Sun? Well done Captain."

She turned to Rapunzel.

"Your Highness, your fiancé is a formidable man. My congratulations on catching yourself such a hero."

Rapunzel wasn't quite sure how to reply, but thanked the Feldmarchall for her comment.

Formalities concluded, the guests were shown to their quarters, and Rapunzel, Eugene and Cassandra walked back inside the castle. As soon as they were out of public view, Cassandra started jumping in excitement.

"OH MY GOD! Do you know who that woman is? She's one of my heroes. I can't believe that she's actually here in Corona!"

Rapunzel and Eugene looked at Cassandra in amazement. They had never seen her show this kind of excitement before. She was practically gushing like a love-struck teenager.

"I have a copy of a monograph she wrote on organizing a militia. I wonder if I could get her to sign it?"

"Why don't you bring it with you to dinner tonight?" Rapunzel suggested.

"Oh, I don't know if I have the nerve to ask her."

Eugene laughed.

"If anyone has that kind of nerve, it's you Cass. But if you want, I could take it and ask her for you."

"I might take you up on that offer. But I will wait until dinner, and pass to you if I really can't work up my nerve."

Eugene took his leave, giving Rapunzel a quick kiss, then headed back to the barracks, and his unit.

He returned to the castle in time to clean up and shave before dinner. He put on an everyday uniform, as the dinner was to be an informal one. He went to Rapunzel's chambers, and knocked on the door. She called to him to come in, and he found her making her final preparations to go to dinner. She was wearing one of her usual, simple dresses, and was barefoot as was her preference. She greeted Eugene with a kiss, and declared herself ready. With Cassandra in tow, they headed for the dining room.

The King and Queen were already there, along with the Austrian delegation. The King stood, and acknowledged Eugene, and the others stood for Rapunzel. Eugene bowed to return the King's greeting. He still felt very odd about having the King salute him like that, but it was a prerogative that came with the Legion of the Sun. As the highest award for valor in the kingdom, it made him a certified hero. He did not think of himself that way though. He then held Rapunzel's chair for her, and everyone else took their seats.

Cassandra was attending Rapunzel, and standing behind her chair. Out of the corner of his eye, Eugene could see that she was much more focused on the Feldmarchall than on Rapunzel, and that she was very nervous. She leaned over to whisper in his ear, and passed him a small book.

Dinner conversation was light, and casual. Eugene waited until after dessert was finished to ask the Feldmarchall to sign Cassandra's book.

"Feldmarchall von Eggenberg, may I ask you the favor of signing this copy of your monograph on militia organization, for a friend of mine who is a great admirer of yours?"

He passed the book across the table to the Feldmarchall, and motioned for one of the footmen to bring a pen and ink.

"I see that the owner of this book has read it often, it shows the wear. How would you like me to inscribe it?"

"To Cassandra, and whatever other sentiment you may wish to add."

The Feldmarchall, seemed a bit surprised to be asked to inscribe the book to a woman, but she smiled, and began writing. As she did so, she recited what she was writing.

"To Cassandra. My very best wishes for your future career as a soldier."

She blew on the ink to dry it, before passing the book back to Eugene. She also made eye contact with Cassandra, who turned pale.

"Am I correct is guessing that you are Cassandra?"

"Y, y, yes Feldmarchall."

Eugene was concerned that she might actually faint, and eased his chair back from the table so that he could move quickly to catch her.

"I am glad to meet you Fraulein. Women like us are few. How did you come to have an interest in martial subjects?"

"M, my f, father is Captain of the Civic Guard. I grew up wanting to be a guard, and training for it."

"So. You are more than just a lady in waiting then? A bodyguard you are as well. A sword in a satin sheath one might say. So, what is our preferred weapon? I'm fond of the curved saber myself, and a good pistol is very handy to have sometimes."

Cassandra had to swallow the lump in her throat before replying, but she was now on familiar ground, and much more at ease every minute.

"I like a light, strait blade. A rapier or side-sword. I can't match a man for brute strength, but I am fast, and agile. Tactics and technique are my edge. I have trouble with most military pistols because they are too big for my hands, but I have a couple of custom pieces that I'm a pretty good shot with."

"Indeed. I have found that speed, and aggressiveness of action usually make the difference in close combat. Perhaps we can meet on the training field and test each other."

"I would be greatly honored Feldmarchall."

The Feldmarchall nodded to her, before turning to Eugene.

"So, Captain, you lead a troop of the Third Horse now. I should like very much to meet your men, and perhaps see them in action."

"That would be my pleasure Feldmarchall."

"Would tomorrow morning be acceptable Captain?"

"Certainly. I was already planning on taking the Troop out for a training ride. I'll have a horse saddled for you."

"Excellent. I shall see you in the morning."

With dinner over, everyone rose from the table to go their different ways. The Feldmarchall again made eye contact with Cassandra and smiled. Cassandra was flustered but managed to nod in acknowledgement.

Eugene rose early the next morning, shaved, and donned a field uniform, with armor and helmet. He went to the Feldmarchall's chambers and knocked on the door. A servant opened the door, and motioned for him to come in. The Feldmarchall was just sitting down to a small breakfast and invited him to join her. They briefly discussed the plan for the day, before heading down to the barracks.

When they reached the barracks, the Troop was already assembled, and drawn up by platoons, one on each side of the street, the men standing beside their horses. Eugene led the Feldmarchall up and down the two rows of troopers, for a quick inspection. She expressed approval for their appearance and bearing. Eugene had a brief conversation with his Platoon commanders, and First Sergeant.

"Sergeant Morris, have you inspected carbines and pistols, and had the men load?"

"Yes Captain. I also loaded a pair of pistols and put them in the pommel holsters of the Feldmarchall's horse."

"Very good Sergeant."

The Feldmarchall looked at Eugene with a raised eyebrow. He offered and explanation.

"There was an incident not too long ago involving an attack on the Royal Family. Since then we've been on a heightened state of alert. All troops on guard duty or operating outside the city walls are to have loaded arms."

"I see. Very well then, thank you for providing the pistols Captain."

A trooper led Eugene's horse out, along with a second horse for the Feldmarchall. She gave the animal a quick looking over, led it around a small circle a couple of times, and checked the saddle girth. She also checked the length of the stirrup straps, then mounted nimbly. Eugene checked his own horse, then mounted as well. Facing the Troop, he gave the order.

"Prepare to mount!"

The men moved into position beside their horses, gathering their reins.

"MOUNT!"

The men swung up into their saddles in unison.

"By platoons, right, FACE!"

The men turned and formed into column of fours. Eugene moved to the head of the first platoon and motioned them to advance. The second platoon counter-marched and fell in behind the first. They proceeded at a walk until they were clear of the barracks area and on open road, then went to a trot.

It was a fine morning, and the men were in good spirits, and presently broke into song. The Feldmarchall joined in a spirited rendition of Wohlauf Kameraden aufs Pferd.

 _Wohlauf Kameraden auf´s Pferd, auf´s Pferd,_  
 _in das Feld, in die Freiheit gezogen;_  
 _im Felde, da ist der Mann noch was wert,_  
 _da wird das Herz noch gewogen;_  
 _da tritt kein anderer für ihn ein,_  
 _auf sich selber steht er da ganz allein._

 _Aus der Welt die Freiheit verschwunden ist,_  
 _man sieht nur noch Herren und Knechte;_  
 _die Falschheit herrscht und die Hinterlist_  
 _bei dem feigen Menschengeschlechte._  
 _Der dem Tod ins Angesicht schauen kann,_  
 _der Soldat allein ist der freie Mann._

 _Des Lebens Ängste, er wirft sie weg,_  
 _hat nicht mehr zu fürchten, zu sorgen,_  
 _er reitet dem Schicksal entgegen keck,_  
 _trifft's heut nicht, trifft es doch morgen._  
 _Und trifft es morgen, so laßt uns heut'_  
 _noch schlürfen die Neige der köstlichen Zeit!_

 _Von dem Himmel, da fällt ihm sein lustig' Los,_  
 _braucht's nicht mit Müh' zu erstreben;_  
 _der Fröhner, der sucht's in der Erde Schoß,_  
 _da meint er den Schatz zu erheben,_  
 _er gräbt und schaufelt so lang er lebt,_  
 _und gräbt, bis er endlich sein Grab sich gräbt._

 _Der Reiter und sein geschwindes Roß,_  
 _sie sind gefürchtete Gäste;_  
 _es flimmern die Lampen im Hochzeitsschloß,_  
 _ungeladen erscheint er zum Feste._  
 _Er wirbt nicht lange, er zeigt kein Gold,_  
 _im Sturm erringt er der Minne Sold._

 _Warum weint die Dirn' und zergrämet sich schier?_  
 _Laß fahren dahin, laß fahren!_  
 _Er hat auf Erden kein bleibend Quartier,_  
 _kann treue Lieb nicht bewahren._  
 _Das rasche Schicksal, es treibt ihn fort, seine_  
 _Ruh' läßt er an keinem Ort._

 _Auf des Degens Spitze die Welt jetzt liegt,_  
 _Drum froh, wer den Degen jetzt führet,_  
 _Und bleibt nur wacker zusammengefügt,_  
 _Ihr zwingt das Glück und regieret._  
 _Es sitzt keine Krone so fest, so hoch,_  
 _Der mutige Springer erreicht sie doch._

 _Drum, frisch Kameraden, den Rappen gezäumt,_  
 _die Brust im Gefechte gelüftet!_  
 _Die Jugend brauset, das Leben schäumt,_  
 _frisch auf, eh' der Geist noch verdüftet!_  
 _Und setzet ihr nicht das Leben ein,_  
 _nie wird das Leben gewonnen sein._

They had just resumed the march after a mid-morning break when the shit very suddenly hit the fan. They found themselves in an ambush from both sides of the road. The men were startled for just a moment, before training took over, and they counter attacked the ambush. The Feldmarchall had drawn one of her pistols when an enemy popped up twenty feet away and aimed his musket at her. They fired simultaneously, his shot hit her horse, her shot, aimed at his chest, hit him in the forehead, her aim thrown off by her horse rearing. He dropped like a sack of rocks, and the horse staggered back a few steps and collapsed. The Feldmarchall was able to jump clear, drawing her saber as she did so. Another enemy came at her with a musket and bayonet. He grinned at her as he advanced.

"Whadda ya think yer gonna do with that little butter knife girlie?" He jeered.

He had no idea of who he was dealing with. The Feldmarchall leapt forward, striking as she moved. He raised his musket to fend off the stroke. Her blade hit the fingers of his left hand, taking them off. He screamed as he dropped his weapon, but the scream ended abruptly as her next stroke took his head almost completely off.

By this point, the ambushers had realized that they had made a very poor decision in attacking a full Troop of Coronan heavy cavalry, and the survivors were running for their lives, as the Troopers pursued, hacking them down as they ran.

As suddenly as it began, the fight was over. The Feldmarchall sheathed her saber and went to check on a fallen Trooper. She saw instantly that he was dead. Eugene dismounted next to her.

"Are you alright Feldmarchall?"

"Yes Captain, I am fine. This has turned out to be an interesting day to say the least."

Eugene looked at the fallen Trooper, his face grim.

"He was a good man. A bit of trouble in barracks, but then those are usually the best men to have in a fight. He'd have been a Sergeant if he could have stayed out of trouble. He just got married, and I was hoping that would rein him in a bit."

First Sergeant Morris interrupted them to report.

"Sir. We have four other Troopers wounded, none seem to be mortal. We captured five of the attackers and count thirty dead. There are squads sweeping the area searching for any others."

"Very good Sergeant Morris. Get a rider back to the city and have an ambulance wagon sent out. And deliver this to Metford."

Eugene pulled out a notebook and pencil and wrote a quick message. The First Sergeant took it, saluted, and turned to call for a courier.

They dressed the wounded Troopers injuries and made them as comfortable as they could. The patrols reported back. One patrol found what seemed to be the base the ambushers had operated from. The Corporal leading that patrol had left some men to guard the building.

"It's an old abandoned farm house sir. Didn't look like they were living there, just using it as a rendezvous point."

"Good job Corporal. I'm sure the King's agents will go over it with a fine-tooth comb."

Another patrol came back dragging three dead enemy by their heels. All three bore the gruesome wounds of heavy sabers swung from horseback.

The ambulance wagon finally arrived, and the wounded, and dead Troopers were loaded aboard. A farm wagon was found to haul the enemy dead. The prisoners were tethered and made to jog alongside the horses.

Back in Corona, Colonel Metford had immediately taken Eugene's message to the castle. The rumor mill had also started up immediately as well, as soon as the courier rode through the gate on a lathered horse, and then an ambulance wagon had been hurriedly dispatched. It was the product of the rumor mill that reached Rapunzel's ears first when she overheard two castle servants talking.

"Maudie, did you hear? A troop of cavalry was ambushed this morning."

"Oh dear! That's terrible."

"Aye, and they say that it was the Princess' fiancé leading it. Oh, I do hope he's alright. But they say that several men are dead."

Rapunzel didn't wait to hear more, she bolted, panic stricken, to her father's office.

The King, his advisors, and Colonel Metford were standing around a table as Metford relayed Eugene's report, and gave what updates he could on the situation. Rapunzel burst into the room, startling everyone. She stood in the doorway, unable to speak. The King wasn't sure what to do, but Colonel Metford saw the look in her eyes and spoke up.

"Eugene is unhurt your Highness. I have this dispatch written by his own hand."

He offered the note to her. She slowly walked over and took it. She couldn't comprehend the words at that moment, but she could see the familiar shape of Eugene's handwriting. She handed the note back to the Colonel and fainted. The Colonel caught her, and gently lowered her to the floor, the King rushed around the table to her side, ordering the Royal Physician called at once. Colonel Metford gently patted the side of her face.

"Your Highness, your Highness. Wake up."

Her eyelids fluttered, and she was conscious again. She looked from one man to the other, then grabbed her father and burst into tears. The Doctor arrived at that moment, with the Queen and Cassandra in tow. Colonel Metford stood up and moved to give the Doctor room. He checked her pulse, then moved back himself, motioning the Queen to come closer. The Queen knelt by her side and looked questioningly at the King. He spoke softly, informing her what had happened.

"Eugene's Troop was ambushed this morning. He is fine, but he lost one Trooper, and had four wounded. I'm guessing that the rumor mill reached Rapunzel before the truth did."

He very gently detached Rapunzel from his coat and guided her into her mother's arms.

"I have to be the King right now sweetheart. Go with your mother and Cassandra. Everything's going to be alright."

He stood and helped Rapunzel and the Queen to their feet. With the Queen on one side and Cassandra on the other, they gently led her from the room, and back to her chambers.

Eugene led his men back to their barracks. Before he dismissed them, he had a few words to say.

"Men. I am DAMNED proud of you all. You handled yourselves brilliantly. Colonel Wittman would be proud of you."

The Feldmarchall also addressed them.

"I too must commend you highly. You showed a fighting spirit and skill equal to any force of cavalry I have ever witnessed in action."

Eugene then dismissed them to care for their horses. He called First Sergeant Morris aside.

"Keep an eye on them, especially the youngest men. Killing a man the first time can be tough to deal with."

"Yes sir."

Eugene's next stop was the hospital to check on his wounded men. The Feldmarchall went with him. They both took a moment to speak to each man. Satisfied that they were in good hands, Eugene and the Feldmarchall headed back to the castle. They were met by a footman.

"The Lady Cassandra askes that you go at once to her Highness' chambers."

Eugene wasted no time. He didn't bother to knock when he got to her door. She was sitting in the window seat, Cassandra by her side. When she saw him, she jumped up and ran to him, bursting into tears as she grabbed him in a fierce hug. He really didn't know what to say at that moment, so he just held her close and let her cry it out.

Feldmarchall von Eggenberg returned to her own chamber, took off her sword belt and uniform coat. And fell into a chair. A servant asked if she needed anything.

"Yes. A glass of wine, and a hot bath."

"At once Ma'am."

After her bath, the Feldmarchall spent some time writing in her journal. When she stood up from the table, she realized that she had over-exerted her back jumping clear of the dying horse. She decided that a short walk was in order to loosen up her muscles. As she left her chamber, she met Cassandra in the corridor.

"Good afternoon Cassandra."

"Good afternoon Feldmarchall."

"How is her Highness doing? She was very distraught earlier."

"She's recovered some. Eugene stayed with her for a while, and that seemed to help her calm down. She decided to stay in her chamber for dinner and wants to just be alone for a bit. How are you doing?"

"Other than being very sore from jumping clear of my horse, I'm well. I really wrenched my back though."

"I have a muscle salve that works wonders for that sort of thing. If you like, I will bring you some."

"Yes, please do."

"I'll go fetch it right now."

"Thank you. I will be in my chamber."

Cassandra returned with the jar of salve and asked if the Feldmarchall wanted any help applying it.

"Yes, please. My lower back is where I hurt most, and that's the hardest to reach."

She sat down on a small wooden chair, facing the back, and pulled up the bottom of her shirt.

"One of the many advantages of wearing men's clothes, you don't have to strip all the time to do anything."

"That is the truth."

The Feldmarchall leaned forward, and Cassandra sat behind her, and began applying the salve. It had a strong, but pleasant smell, and seemed to start working at once. But it was the skillful massage of Cassandra's soft, warm hands that seemed to be doing the most good. Cassandra finished, and the Feldmarchall pulled her shirt tail back down.

"Ahh, thank you so much Cassandra. That feels much better. Would you care to join me for dinner? We can have our little chat."

"Yes, that would be great."

A servant was summoned, and dinner ordered brought to the Feldmarchall's chamber. She and Cassandra sat down at the table, and the Feldmarchall poured then each a glass of wine.

"Thank you Feldmarchall."

"Please, when it is just the two of us, you may call me Marie."

Their "little chat" turned into several hours of conversation, covering a great variety of subjects. Some was just plain girl talk, the foibles of men and such. They laughed themselves to tears trading stories of various inept attempts at seduction that had been practiced on them by clueless young men. Military subjects were also well covered. At one point, Marie declared that she needed to lay down to ease her back. Cassandra offered to leave, but Marie asked her to stay and continue talking.

"I'm not tired, I just need to relax my back."

Eventually, Cassandra stretched out on the bed as well. They talked until they both fell asleep.

Marie woke up slowly and turned to look at the still sleeping Cassandra.

"Was I ever that young?" She thought.

Cassandra's eyelids fluttered as she woke up. She seemed to be embarrassed to realize where she was.

"Oh my. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude by falling asleep while we were talking."

"That's quite alright my dear. I must say, I most thoroughly enjoyed our talk. You are a fascinating young woman. And we do have so much in common."

"Thank you, I enjoyed it too. Well, I must be going. I have a princess to tend to."

"Very well. Have a good day."

Cassandra got up and slipped out of the room. Marie lay there for a while thinking of their conversation. She had never imagined that she would find someone like Cassandra, who shared so much in common with her. They were, in many ways, soul mates. Not that she had any romantic ideas about the girl, they just fit together like two peas in a pod.

The Austrian delegation stayed in Corona for another week. Marie and Cassandra spent several more evenings in deep conversation. Marie even recovered enough from her sore back to try a fencing match. Marie had the advantage of actual combat experience, but she was still not a match for the younger woman.

At the formal farewell, Marie actually hugged Cassandra, who blushed at the public attention, but also returned the hug. Later that day, Rapunzel noticed that Cassandra seemed a bit sad and wistful.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just can't quite believe that the last few days were real. To meet someone I thought of as a hero, and to actually get to know her as a person. She's just fascinating."

Cassandra and Marie exchanged letters regularly and often. One day, after reading Marie's latest letter, Cassandra seemed concerned. Rapunzel asked her what the letter had sad.

"There is a major campaign afoot, and there is a battle coming. Marie has been given a field command in the Austrian Army. I can't help worrying about her."

Cassandra followed the news from the war as closely as she could. One morning, a newspaper told of a major battle near Leipzig, that had resulted in a serious defeat for the French Emperor Napoleon. She also waited anxiously for a letter from Marie. Weeks passed, and no letter appeared, Cassandra was becoming very worried. Then one day, a parcel arrived for her. It was from the office of a lawyer in Vienna. She sat, just staring at it, trying to work up her nerve to open it. Rapunzel and Eugene sat nearby, watching her with concern. Taking a deep breath, she began opening the parcel. Inside she found Marie's saber, and an envelope. She opened the envelope, and found a letter, and a second envelope inside it, that was addressed "To Cassandra" in Marie's handwriting. She read the first letter with trembling hands.

It read in part:

 _It is with our deepest condolences that we must inform you that Her Highness, Princess Marie Luise von Eggenberg was killed in action in the recent battle at Leipzig. She had made arraignments with us to see that you would receive these items in the event of her death…_

Cassandra opened the second envelope. It contained a lock of Marie's hair, and a letter.

 _My Dearest Cassandra;_

 _If you are reading this, I have fallen in battle. My only regret in that, is that I shall never again read one of your letters, nor have again the chance of seeing your face or hearing your voice._

 _Know that your friendship has been one of the greatest treasures of my life. I can only pray that by the kindness of Providence, we shall one day meet again in the land beyond the sky._

 _Until then, I remain, your loving friend;_

 _Marie Luise._


	4. Chapter 4

This is the 4th chapter of my Tangled fanfic series "The Soldier's Story."

 **Flash back.**

It is 1804, the British Royal Navy is enforcing a naval blockade of France. Napoleon, wishing to expand the number of sea ports available has demanded free access to the harbor at Corona. King Frederic of Corona has told the French Emperor to go to hell. Napoleon responds by sending troops to force the issue. The French invasion of Corona ended with a catastrophic defeat at the battle of the East Pass. One young Cavalry Trooper in the Coronan Army will eventually play a major role in returning the lost princess to Corona. His name is Eugene Fitzherbert.

Eugene groaned as the bugles began sounding reveille, he hadn't been asleep very long, and the hard ground under his blanket was not conducive to good sleep at all. But he rolled out, got his gear squared away, and made sure the other Troopers in his squad did the same. A hasty breakfast was issued and eaten, then horses were saddled, and the Regiment formed up in line. Colonel Wittman, the Regimental Commander rode along the line, inspecting them. He stopped in front of C Troop and spoke to the Troop Commander. A few moments later, the Commander turned to the Troop and shouted.

"Corporal Fitzherbert. Front and Center!"

Rather bewildered, Eugene did as ordered. He reigned in his horse and saluted. Colonel Wittman gave him a quick looking over, then motioned to one of his staff, who handed him a document. He then addressed Eugene.

"Congratulations Corporal, you are now Sergeant Fitzherbert."

He passed the document to Eugene, and the Troop Commander ordered him back to his post. Colonel Wittman inspected the rest of the Regiment, then they were dismissed.

After their horses were tended, the men returned to their hasty bivouac. The Troop First Sergeant came into C Troop's area and called for Eugene. He had a set of Sergeant's chevrons in his hand. He gave them to Eugene.

"Congratulations Fitzherbert, God help us all. Get these sewn on your tunic. And make damn sure they're straight!"

Eugene took off his armor and tunic, dug his sewing kit out of a saddlebag and found a seat on an ammunition crate to begin upgrading his rank. The document had turned out to be his warrant as a Sergeant. He had mixed emotions about the promotion. On one hand it meant more pay, but also carried more responsibility. But, he reflected, he had been doing a Sergent's job for nearly a month now after his squad leader had been badly wounded in a skirmish.

His friend Tommy came over to where he was sitting, saluted, and said.

"Good morning Sergeant Fitzherbert."

"Good morning Lance Corporal Quinn.

They looked at each other for a few moments, then started laughing. Tommy sat down.

"Jesus Eugene, who did you piss off to get stuck with a third stripe?"

"Maybe you should ask who YOU pissed off to get stuck with me as your Squad Leader? At least the extra three shillings a month will be nice

Eugene's sewing job met the First Sergeant's standards, so he turned his attention to his now official duties.

The day passed in the usual monotony of Army life, work details, guard details, and all the rest.

The Regiment stayed in their camp for the next day, but late in the afternoon, they were Ordered to strike camp, and prepare to march. They force marched all night, and it was obvious that the whole Army was moving. Rumors flew about like bats up and down the columns. It was clear that something big was afoot, but exactly what was the subject of much speculation.

By daylight, it became apparent where they were. They were at the Western end of the "East Pass", where the main road passed through a low range of mountains. The Army began to form up and take positions athwart the road, facing East. The Infantry formed the front line, with batteries of Artillery interspersed between the Battalions. The 3rd Horse was positioned behind the center of the line, about 50 yards behind the Infantry.

By mid-morning, they could see dust rising from the advancing French force. That force was an Army Corps, under the command of Marshall Jean-Baptiste Bessières. The French were soon in full view and began deploying into line. The order was given to the Coronan troops to fix bayonets and load their muskets and cannon. The first shots were fired by the French Artillery and were met with counter-battery fire from the Coronan guns. While the French guns caused some casualties, they had no significant effect. The Coronan counter-battery fire on the other hand, was a bad surprise for the French, and they lost several guns knocked out. Then the French tried a testing attack by their Infantry against the Coronan left. The advancing troops were brought under fire by Artillery and took heavy casualties before coming into musket range. The Coronan Infantry fired their first volley at maximum range, the hail of lead knocked many gaps in the French lines, but the well-trained French closed ranks, and kept advancing. The Coronans fired one more mass volley, then the order was given to fire by files from the right. A streak of fire flashed across the Coronan line and was followed by a continuous fire as each Soldier loaded and fired as fast as possible. White smoke billowed across the field, and the sound of the firing became a rolling, waterfall roar, ebbing and surging along the lines. The French Infantry attempted a rush at close range but withered before the heavy fire of the Coronan line. They began a quick, but relatively orderly retreat. Another attack was attempted against the Coronan center but met the same fate as the previous one. All the while the Coronan Artillery was working over the French lines with brutal effect. By early afternoon, the French had suffered heavy losses, and seemed to be hesitant about launching another assault. Then the French Marshall made his big move. He hurled an entire Division at the Coronan right. It was at this point that the 3rd Horse were ordered to draw their sabers and prepare to advance. The Coronan commander had noticed something about the French center and decided to hit them with a heavy Cavalry charge. It was a dangerous gamble, and the chips on the table were the men of the 3rd Horse. They passed through the line of Infantry, then began to trot toward the enemy line, then to canter. The French Artillery had suffered heavy losses, but was not completely out of the fight, nor were the Infantry. The 3rd began taking casualties but pressed forward. Then the charge was sounded, and the Regiment surged forward, hitting the French center like a hammer. The gamble paid off. The French gave way, and then broke. Coronan Infantry was already advancing behind the 3rd to exploit the gap. The 3rd drew up and began trying to reform, when the French Marshall ordered his own Heavy Cavalry to counter attack. The 3rd was on no shape at that moment to deal with the counter attack, Colonel Wittman, and many other officers were down, dead or wounded. That included the Commander of C Troop. At that moment, a young Sergeant stood up in his stirrups waving his saber over his head and shouted in a tremendous voice.

"THIRD HORSE, THIRD HORSE! RALLY TO ME, RALLY TO ME! FOR THE PRINCESS AND CORONA, FOLLOW ME!"

He then spurred his horse toward the oncoming French without bothering to look if anyone was following. But they were following. They formed into a wedge, with the young Sergeant at the point, and drove straight into the center of the French horse. The Sergeant was like a man possessed, cutting his way through the French. He rode headlong into their color guard, cut down three of the guard, then killed the standard bearer, wresting the Tri Colour from his hand as he did so. With their own Infantry on the run, and the Coronan Infantry advancing rapidly, the French Cavalry also called it quits, and turned tail. The 3rd pursued a short distance but drew up exhausted. They sat silently, just staring at one another as the rest of the Army passed by in pursuit of the fleeing French. Presently the Coronan Commander rode up, with the King himself. The Sergeant roused a bit at the sight of the King and rode toward him. Stopping a few feet in front of the King, he tossed the captured banner at the feet of the King's horse. The King regarded hm silently for a few moments.

"Well done Sergeant. What is your name?"

"Sergeant Fitzherbert your Majesty. C Troop, 3rd Horse."

One of the King's Guards dismounted, picked up the fallen French flag, and handed it to the King. He examined it briefly, then handed it back. The King motioned his entourage forward. As he rode past Eugene, he commented again.

"Well done indeed Sergeant, carry on."

Eugene saluted.

"Yes sir."

Eugene sat silently, staring sat the top of his horse's head. His mind was a jumble of swirling images. The adrenalin was wearing off, and he felt weak and sick. He could hear the cries of wounded men, and the horrible screaming of wounded horses. Pistol shots began to pop, as men set to the grisly task of putting the wounded mounts out of their misery. The ambulance wagons began to arrive, and litter bearers began collecting the wounded. Eugene dismounted, sliding to the ground and almost collapsing. Bracing his hands against the wheel of a shattered gun carriage, he leaned over and puked. After a few minutes, he collected himself, and began looking around. An officer showed up and gave him orders to gather up the surviving Troopers and get them headed back to the original Coronan position. As he rounded up the men, he began looking for Tommy, but couldn't find him. None of the other Troopers knew where he was either. Eugene began getting a sick feeling on the pit of his stomach. He tried to reassure himself with the thought that perhaps Tommy had just gotten lost in the confusion and smoke, or even if he was wounded, the litter bearers would find him and get him to the field hospital. Eugene did his best to push his fear and worry aside and focus on getting the rest of the survivors pulled together.

They set up a hasty bivouac and tended their horses. Then sat down to eat a meager meal of cold rations. Some of the Gunners from a nearby Artillery Battery, came over bearing large coffee boilers, and shared the steaming brew with the grateful Troopers. The Gunner's faces were blackened with smoke, and a few were wounded, they too had borne their own role in the day's slaughter. The men of the 3rd set guards, and those not on duty collapsed into the sound sleep of utter exhaustion.

The next morning dawned grim and grey. Now the post battle phase of clean up began. Searching for any wounded that had been missed the day before, and collecting the dead for burial. It was nasty work. Many of the dead had been torn apart by cannon shot and shell. It took several days to clear the battle field, and each day the job became worse as bodies began to decompose.

It was on the second day that Eugene made the discovery that he'd been dreading. Tommy's lifeless body, eyes open, staring sightlessly at the sky. He had been shot through the neck by a musket ball, obviously killed instantly. Eugene just sat down beside him and stared at his corpse. His mind was too stunned and shocked to feel anything at that moment. A couple of other Troopers came over to see what was going on, and as soon as they saw Tommy they understood. They stood by silently for several minutes, then Eugene roused himself from his reverie and stood up.

"I guess we'd better take care of him then, I'll get his armor off."

He carefully removed Tommy's armor and equipment, then removed a few personal items from his pockets to keep. One item was his pay book, that Eugene would hand in to the First Sergeant as a way of documenting Tommy's fate. Another was a locket containing a silhouette profile of a young woman. She and Tommy had been keeping company, and she'd given it to him the day the 3rd rode off to war. Eugene knew he would have to tell her what had happened.

With the other Troopers' help, they rolled Tommy up in a blanket and carried him to a wagon with other dead Troopers to be transported to one of the mass graves that had been dug at several locations around the field.

The task of clearing the dead from the field took a week. By the time it was done, Eugene doubted that he would ever get the smell of decomposing flesh out of his nose.

The 3rd was formed up and began the march back to the Corona. They returned to their cantonments ragged and weary. Hot food, real beds, and baths revived them a great deal. A fair amount of alcohol was consumed as well. They spent two weeks recovering and refitting. By that time a victory parade had been organized, and the whole Army marched through the streets of the city, to the cheers of the populace. Many though, wept as they passed, mourning the men who were not there. Eugene had found Tommy's girlfriend, she worked in her parent's chandler's shop making candles. She had looked up expectantly to see a Soldier come into the shop, but when she saw Eugene, she knew at once what he was there for. She stood silently for a moment, then dropped to the floor in a sitting position, put her hands over her face and began to cry. Eugene had no idea what to say or do. The girl's mother came out of the back of the shop, took in the scene, and went to her daughter's side. Eugene walked over to them. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, he managed to find his voice.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what else I can say. If it's any comfort at all, he did not suffer. Here, I thought that you'd want this."

The girl looked up through her tears, and Eugene handed her the locket. She took it with a shaking hand, stared at if for a moment, then clenched it in her fist and held it to her breast. She lowered her eyes and sat there sobbing. Her mother looked up at Eugene.

"Thank you for letting us know."

He simply nodded, then turned and left the shop.

A few days after the victory parade, the 3rd Horse was formed up on foot to parade in front of their barracks. The King, and several Officers rode up and dismounted. Then, one by one, Troopers were called forward to be given medals. Eugene was surprised to hear his name called but marched smartly to front and center. He halted before the King and saluted, the King returned the salute.

"Sergeant Fitzherbert, it is our honor and privilege this day to recognize the extreme gallantry you showed in the battle at East Pass. Therefore, we award you the Legion of the Sun of Corona."

The King then pinned the medal to Eugene's tunic, and saluted. Eugene returned the salute and was dismissed. He marched back to his place in the ranks.

A few days later there was another brief foot parade, where every man was given a Fourragère made of crimson silk cords. The two loops of braided cord were worn on the left shoulder, one loop under the arm, one outside the arm.

In the days that followed the battle, Eugene found himself having trouble sleeping. When he did sleep, he was subject to blurry nightmares of the battle. The sounds of bullets, shot, and shells whistling, zipping, or warbling over and around him. The screaming of wounded horses, the faces of the dead, the stench of corruption, and always, the clearest image was of Tommy's face and sightless eyes. He started drinking more than he had previously, but soon realized that it didn't help, and he saw what it did to other men.

He stayed in the Army for another year, but when his enlistment ran out, he walked away without looking back. He tried several honest jobs, but just couldn't seem to get the hang of being a civilian. One evening, while sitting in a tavern, he was approached by one of the other regulars, who offered him a different sort of job, the burglary of a nearby noble's house. He didn't think highly of the idea, but he was facing vagrancy if he didn't find money somewhere, just once wouldn't be too bad. He agreed, and the job was pulled off easily. Before long, he stopped looking for honest work, and became a full-time bandit.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm going to focus on Cassandra here. She is the only bit of the series that I've brought into my fan fiction. I decided to have her get together with my OC, First Sergeant Morris.

If you have read the first chapter of my Tangled fan fiction, you will be aware that I refer to the Royal Guard of the movie and series as the "Civic Guard" because I see them more as police than soldiers. Since I have been unable to find any source in Disney canon for the Captain's name, I've decided to give him one myself. He'll be the focus of a piece I'm working on now.

Rapunzel had been spending quite a bit of time observing Eugene's Troopers and other units of the Army as part of her preparation to be the Queen one day. And that meant Cassandra also spent time observing the Soldiers as well. One man she found herself admiring was Eugene's First Sergeant Morris. He was a very capable NCO, and led by example. He was a natural leader, and even if the men sometimes griped about him, they universally respected him. Cassandra had a few opportunities to interact with him, and he treated her with honest respect and did not dismiss or patronize her. She secretly found him rather attractive as well.

One afternoon, Rapunzel and Cassandra were watching the Troopers at saber drill. Cassandra noted that they handled their blades in a very different manner than the Civic Guards did. They also used long, straight bladed sabers, rather than the short, curved hangers used by the Guard. She was itching to try her hand with one. She mentioned this to Rapunzel, who suggested she just ask to try one out. Since she was wearing her "working outfit" and not her dress, she decided to go for it. Sergeant Morris handed her a practice mask, plastron, and a weighted wooden saber, and led her to the training area. He took up position opposite her, and saluted. She smiled, and asked.

"You're not going to go easy on me because I'm girl are you?"

He smiled in return.

"I have far too much respect for you to do that."

He pulled his mask down, and took the position of guard. Cassandra smiled and pulled her mask down. She then proceeded to make an aggressive attack. But she was completely surprised by what happened next. Morris didn't give an inch. Instead, he parried her blade easily, and reposted so quickly she had no chance to parry herself. The point of his blade hit her in the center of her chest with enough force to knock her sprawling. It took her a few moments to catch her breath. As she stood up, she saw Rapunzel looking frightened, and waved to reassure her. She faced Morris again, and took the position of guard, he did likewise, and they tried another passage of arms. This time, his blade caught her with a slash to the side of her head that made her see stars. She backed up and shook her head. She decided that was enough for one day and took off her mask. Morris took off his mask, and smiled at her.

"You are certainly bold, but are too used to one style of fighting. If you like, I would be happy to teach you the Cavalry school of the saber."

His tone held no sign of derision or scorn, and he looked at her with the same steady, level gaze with which he regarded his Troopers. He most certainly not "gone easy" on her, and Cassandra felt surprisingly pleased, in spite of the quick drubbing he'd just handed her.

"Thank you Sergeant, I think I'll take you up on that offer."

She handed her fencing gear back to one of the Troopers, and returned to Rapunzel. The Princess was very concerned.

"Cass, are you alright?:

"Yes Raps, I'm fine. But I certainly learned something today."

Rapunzel noted how her eyes continued to follow Sergeant Morris, and she was looking at him in a way the Princess had never seen before.

That evening at dinner Cassandra's fencing lesson came up in conversation. She expressed admiration for Sergeant Morris' skill. Eugene commented.

"He was with A Troop at East Pass. He was only sixteen, but he killed a dozen French Dragoons."

Although she showed no outward sign, that bit of information struck Cassandra deeply. She had recently come face to face with the realization that she had never really fought anyone in mortal earnest. She had trained long and hard, but that was all she had done. When she first learned that Eugene had been at East Pass and awarded the Kingdom's highest award for valor, it had humbled her greatly, and changed her perspective on him, and a number of other things. The thought came to her.

"My god. He must have thought me pathetic.

Rapunzel's official duties kept Cassandra busy for the next few days and she did not have any spare time for saber lessons. At the end of the week, the Third Horse held a Regimental dance, and of course Rapunzel had to go with Eugene. And that meant Cassandra had to go as well. She was fully expecting to be bored stiff, but put on a good face for Rapunzel.

The dance was held in a large hall, and most of the men in the Regiment were there. Rapunzel was thrilled, and happily danced several dances with Eugene, and one with a young Corporal who had enough nerve to actually ask. Cassandra stood near the wall, and hoped to not be noticed. Presently however, Sergeant Morris approached her, and offered her some punch. She accepted it, and they stood quietly watching the dancers. He made an observation.

"I take it you aren't overly fond of dancing then?"

"Not really. My father insisted that I take dance lessons, but I much preferred to study sword fighting."

"You know, dancing and fencing aren't that far apart. Foot work and timing are important in both"

Cassandra nodded. He had a point there. After a few minutes the current song ended, and a the band began to play a waltz. The Morris caught her completely by surprise and asked her to dance.

"Umm, no offense Sergeant, but as you said I'm not really a fan of dancing."

"Please, call me James, and I will be so bold as to make this dance a condition of your saber training."

He said it with such a smile, that Cassandra just had to give in.

"Well, I guess I should get some use out of those damned lessons."

She took his offered hand, and followed him to the dance floor. She felt very awkward, and self conscious, and hoped she could remember enough about waltzing to not completely embarrass herself. He tuned to face her, taking her right hand in his left, and placing his right hand on her waist. She put her left hand on his shoulder, and they began to dance. The song was a moderate tempo, and Cassandra was glad it was not a fast waltz. Sergeant Morris, or rather "James", was a good dancer and by following his lead, Cassandra quickly got in the swing of things. He smiled at her as they danced, and she found herself noticing the color of his eyes for the first time. They were ice blue, yet held a surprising warmth. She felt herself blushing, and that made her more embarrassed, and that made her blush more. She wanted to run and hide her face, but she just couldn't resist as he led her around the floor.

Rapunzel and Eugene were also dancing, and when Rapunzel noticed Cassandra and Morris dancing, she pointed them out to Eugene. Eugene smiled, and whispered in her ear.

"I hope he knows what kind of fire he's playing with."

"Oh Eugene, be nice."

"I am being nice. C'mon, we both know that Cass is a ball of fire and spirit. But if any man can tame her, it's James Morris. And he'll treat her right too."

Cassandra's saber training began the following week. Sergeant Morris gave her a copy of the manual, a weighted wooden training sword, and an actual saber.

The first thing was learning the foot work, volts, lunges, appels, balestras and the like. It was indeed very much like dancing. Then came learning the guards and parries, then the attacks. It was hard work, but she loved every minute of it. The Cavalry saber was the heaviest blade she'd ever trained with, and at first she would be very fatigued and sore. But she soon developed her muscles and endurance. She also got used to calling him "James" instead of "Sergeant Morris." She enjoyed his company, and they often ate together and shared long conversations. Rapunzel was beside herself with curiosity, and pestered Cassandra for details.

"Look Raps, I do like him, but we're just friends."

"Really? That's not what I see in your eyes when you look at him. I think you're falling for him"

"Oh for pity's sake! Okay, okay. I'll admit I find him kind of attractive, especially his eyes. And he treats me with a respect that not all men do. He doesn't patronize me, or talk down to me. He treats me an an equal, and have to admit that's something new for me, and, well... Well, just don't start planning any weddings okay?"

"Okay."

It was something very new for Cassandra. She had always rolled her eyes at Rapunzel and Eugene's often sappy affection. The conversation with Rapunzel had made her start asking herself questions about just how she really _did_ feel.

A couple of days later, at the end of a training session, James surprised her by asking her to go to the theater with him.

"There's a new play opening this week. It's s comedy, and I hear it's very good. Perhaps we could get dinner before the show?"

She surprised herself by saying yes. A time was arranged for them to meet and it was done. That evening, Rapunzel noticed that Cassandra seemed distracted.

"What's up Cass? You have something on your mind."

"James invited me to dinner and the theater Friday night. I said yes."

"Ooh, that's wonderful! Where are you going? What are you going to wear. I'm so excited for you!"

Cassandra was slightly exasperated by Rapunzel's enthusiasm, but patiently filled her in on the details.

Friday night rolled around, and Cassandra began feeling odd butterflies in her stomach as she got ready to go out. She fussed more than usual with her hair, and then did something very out of character for her; She put on some perfume.

James was right on time, and politely offered her his arm. She took it, and let him escort her to a waiting cab for the ride to dinner. The restaurant was nice, but not super fancy. The food was delicious, and the conversation light. Then came another cab ride to the theater. The play turned out to be hilarious, and they both laughed until their sides hurt. Afterwards, as they walked out of the theater, James asked if she wanted to get another cab, or walk back to the palace. Cassandra opted to walk, and again took his offered arm. Their route took them through a park, and the full moon's light was almost enough to read by. They paused by a pond, and just stood, watching the moonlight on the water. She turned to him, and saw that he was looking at her in a way no one had ever looked at her before. He gently caressed her cheek with his finger tips. Then he spoke softly.

"Your eyes are like the sea. Deep, grey and mysterious. A man could get lost in them as easily as any ocean."

She was speechless. Then to her astonishment, he gently lifter her chin and gave her the softest of kisses. She suddenly felt something very strange and new. It seemed to well up in her chest. Without another word, she returned the kiss. This time it lingered, and she felt lightheaded. They broke the kiss, and just gazed into each other's eyes, ice blue and sea grey. He embraced her, and held her close. She rested her head on his chest. They stood that way for a long time. He walked her the rest of the way to her chamber, and saw her inside.

"I had a wonderful evening James. Absolutely wonderful."

"As did I my dear, as did I. So I'll see you tomorrow afternoon for your lesson?"

"Of course."

He smiled at her, drew her close and kissed her softly, then took his leave.

She stood there for several minutes with her mind whirling, then walked over to her bed and flopped down on her back. Suddenly she completely understood Eugene and Rapunzel and their sappy affection. Smiling, she changed into her night gown, and quickly fell asleep. She dreamed of him.

The next morning, Rapunzel was impatient to hear the details of her "date" with James. She was shocked to see Cassandra blush and lower her eyes. But then Cassandra filled her in, and she was jumping up and down and bubbling over with excitement.

"Please don't tell anyone else just yet. I know you're going to tell Eugene, but no one else for now."

"Okay, Cass. But oh my god, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Raps."

After breakfast, Rapunzel did tell Eugene. He seemed delighted.

"Well good for them. I hope Morris won't be too distracted to do his job today."

Later, in the Troop Orderly Room, he asked Sergeant Morris about the previous evening. Morris got a bit of a far away look in his eyes.

"It went quite well. She's a wonderful girl."

"I have to tell you, I got an inside briefing this morning. Sounds like it went very well indeed."

To Eugene's surprise, Morris got a bit of color in his cheeks.

"You'll be keeping that under your helmet for now won't you. I wouldn't want to take the chance of anyone thinking any untoward thoughts about her."

"You have my word James. Oh, and congratulations."

"Thank you sir."


End file.
